1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboards, and more particularly to a motherboard with a signal delay circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical motherboard of a computer includes an Input/Output (I/O) chip, a south bridge chip, a north bridge chip, and a central processing unit (CPU). To power up the motherboard, a power connector on the motherboard is connected to a power supply box. The power connector of the motherboard typically includes 20 pins or 24 pins. The power supply is connected to an alternative current (AC) power source and outputs direct current (DC) power feeds to the motherboard via the power connector. When a standby voltage supplied from the power supply to the motherboard raises from a low level (0V) to a high level (5V), the I/O chip outputs a high level RSMRST# signal to the south bridge chip to inform the south bridge chip that the standby voltage is ready. Then the motherboard can be powered up according to a predetermined power on sequence. The motherboard can be powered on or off normally when the power supply is powered on or off. However, if the motherboard is powered on or powered off in an abnormal manner while the power connector of the motherboard is connected to or is disconnected from the power supply. The RSMRST# signal is easily disturbed and rises to a high level earlier than the predetermine time, which will cause the power on sequence of the motherboard to have an error.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.